Jeremy: Toonverse
Jeremy: Toonverse is an 2019 2D traditional/flash hand-drawn/3D computer animated hybrid action-adventure science-fiction buddy comedy film based on the Jeremy Universal series. It was produced by Warner Animation Group, JeremyWorks Studios, WildBrain, Frederator Films, and Lord Miller Productions, and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. The directors and writer of the previous Jeremy Universal films return to directed and and write the sequel, along with Mike Mitchell, Trisha Gum, Dylan Brown and Taylor Grodin. The film being set in 7 months after the events of Ultimate Generations. The film follows Jeremy discovers a mysterious threat is planning to wipe out the whole world, so he, with the help of his gang, new friends, allies and multiverse versions of Jeremy Universal characters along the way, must stop her. Jeremy: Toonverse is set to be released on June 2, 2023, by Warner Bros. Pictures in 2D, 3D, Digital 3D, RealD 3D, IMAX, IMAX 3D, and Dolby Cinema, conciding with the 40th Anniversary of the franchise. Summary Take place 7 months after the events of Ultimate Generations, Jeremy and his gang are living peacefully together at Jeremyville, until a mysterious threat is plotting to turn all universes into disaster. After an invention accident, multiverse versions of Jeremy Universal characters appear. Jeremy and his gang will team up with a mysterious young girl named Marisa, along with the multiverse versions of themself, to not only the world, but the entire universes, before it's too late. Cast Returning cast * Jeremy Carpenter as Jeremy / Jason * Kate Micucci as Hatta / Rubby Miller * Tom Kenny as Larry / Steve / Dr. Rad / Rubert / Bottlox * Katie Crown as Davina / Betiella * Dionne Quan as Larrira * Billy West as Gavin * Tara Strong as Lucia / Elizabeth / Molly / Priscilla / Graciela * Nancy Cartwright as Devan * James Arnold Taylor as Kieran / Fred / George / Jack Carter * Tress MacNeille as Bella * Jason Drucker as Jay * Steve Gray as Sidden / Dr. Bob * Anndi McAfee as Mia / Maritza * Jason Griffith as Zachary / Silverclaw * Cathy Cavadini as Princess Alyvia * Michelle Rodriguez as Lexi * Cheryl Chase as Eve / Lola * Amanda Leighton as Petunia * Kari Wahlgren as Kamora * Jessica DiCicco as Raina * Ty Burrell as Wesley * Demi Lovato as Janelle * Jason Marsden as Jaylon * Janice Kawaye as Kyra * Jack McBrayer as Darien * Ashleigh Ball as Greta * Mr. Lawrence as Bucket Pig * Frank Walker as Sealy Seal * Jessica Biel as Cora New debuting cast * Jeremy Carpenter as Genesis Jeremy / Classic Jeremy / Cadet Jeremy / Steampunk Jeremy / Japanese Jeremy / Chibi Jeremy * Tiffany Haddish as Jenny * Larry Brantley as Jeremy the Bird * Miranda Cosgrove as Marisa * Kristen Bell as Amber More coming soon! Production In April 2019, in an interview with CNN, Jeremy Carpenter, Scott Young, and Lorena Valentina hinted that a fifth film would be possible, saying, "we would like to show more stories featuring these unique and special characters. But you may have to wait a bit for it to happen as we are far from finished with these characters." In August 2019, JeremyWorks confirmed that the fifth installment is already moving forward, the cast of the entire series have expressed interests in reprising their roles in the fifth film. While the fifth installment is in early development, Carpenter and Valentina stated that they planned to include other films to the plot's style, such as Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Steven Universe: The Movie, Trolls World Tour, Shrek Forever After, and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, as well as Avengers: Infinity War, Avengers: Endgame and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate: World of Light. On November 10, 2019, JeremyWorks announced that the film's official title was announced as Jeremy: Toonverse, and it will be released on June 2, 2023, the entire cast from the last film reprising their previous roles. Release Jeremy: Toonverse is currently scheduled to be released on June 2, 2023. The film will be released in 3D, 2D and IMAX. Category:Films